Orange Iguanas
The Orange Iguanas are one of six teams in Legends of the Hidden Temple. Season 1 The Temple Run Artifact Reached - The Dragon Lady and the Blue Pearl Artifact Not Reached - Alexander and the Gordian Knot, The Golden Chains of Zenobia, The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci, The Stolen Arm of Shiva, Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand The Temple Games Lost with one pendant - John Henry's Lost Hammer Lost with a half-pendant - The Lost Logbooks of Magellan, The Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - Blackbeard's Treasure Map, The Mask of Shaka Zulu, The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal, Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress Lost with one correct answer - The Keys to the Alhambra, The Oracle Bowl of Delphi, The Helmet of Joan of Arc Lost with no correct answers - The Golden Cup of Belshazzar, Galileo's Cannonball, Elizabeth I's Golden Ship, The Pendant of Kamehameha, The Golden Jaguar of Atahualpa The Moat Lost with both players across '- The Star of Sultan Saladin, The Helmet of Genghis Khan, The Trojan Horseshoe, The Moccasins of Geronimo, Henry VIII's Great Seal, The Lucky Pot-Bellied Pig of Amelia Earhart, Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth, The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte, The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary, Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat, The Collar of Davy Crockett, The Treasure of Anne Bonny '''Lost with one player across '- The Golden Cricket Cage of Khan, John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine, The Belly Button of Buddha, The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson, The Codebook of Mata Hari, Robin Hood and Maid Marian's Silk Ladder '''Lost with nobody across - King Tut's Cobra Staff Season 2 The Temple Run Artifact Reached - The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus, The Lucky Medallion of Atocha, The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison, The Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed Artifact Not Reached - The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King, The Golden Stallion of Ali Baba, The Shriveled Hand of Efoua, The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Lost Love Letter of Captain John Smith, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan Lost with one pendant - The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora, The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon Lost with no pendants - The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Missing Eye of David Lost with one correct answer - The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor, The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici, The Priceless Portrait of the Polynesian Girl Lost with no correct answers - The Jeweled Necklace of Montezuma The Moat Lost with both players across - The Diary of Doctor Livingstone, The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin, The Crown of Queen Nzinga, The Snakeskin Boots of Billy the Kid, The Broken Wing of Icarus Lost with one player across - The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale, The Stone Head of the Evil King, The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox, The Silk Sash of Múlàn Lost with nobody across - The Very Tall Turban of Ahmad Baba, The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Plumed Headdress of Cosa-Rara, The Lost Lion Tail of Little John, The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun, The Leopard-Skin Cloak of Annie Oakley, The Milk Bucket of Freydís Season 3 The Temple Run Artifact Reached - The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain, The Enormous Feather of the Mê Linh Artifact Not Reached - The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith, The Bifocal Monocle of One-Eyed Jack, The Lily-Crested Crown of Clovis I, The Lost Whale Bone of Pytheas, The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud, The Thornwood Gavel of Judge Roy Bean, The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain The Temple Games Lost tiebreaker - The Lion-Slashed Jacket of Sacagawea Lost with a pendant and a half - The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great Lost with a half-pendant - The Dried Ear of Corn of Sojourner Truth Lost with no pendants - The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible The Steps of Knowledge Lost with two correct answers - The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror, The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland, The Lost Taj Mahal Turban of Aurangzeb Lost with one correct answer - The Secret Map of the Bandit Queen, The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro, The Marble Armrest of Xerxes, The Dried Apple Half of William Tell, The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd Lost with no correct answers - The Lion-Headed Bracelet of Chandragupta, The Broken Trident of Poseidon, The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King, The Pearl Necklace of Gwalior, The Ruby Earring of Benzibab The Moat Lost with both players across - The Upside-Down Compass of Henry Hudson, The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass, The Mysterious Manuscript of Mary Shelley, The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein, The Royal Torque of Queen Boadicea, The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain, The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza Lost with one player across - The Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard, The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, The Red Sash of Tokugawa Ieyasu, The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak, The Good Luck Watch of Empress Eugenie Lost with nobody across - The War Fan of the 47 Rōnin, The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen Notes * The Orange Iguanas are tied with the Blue Barracudas for the fewest appearances in the Temple Games, with both competing the Temple Games in 37 episodes each. * The Orange Iguanas have the most runs of any team with 25 over the course of the series. * No team of Orange Iguanas competed in a Temple Run where the artifact was placed in the Treasury (The room that featured the Room of the Golden Idols, the Treasure Room, the King's Storeroom in Season 2, and the Room of the Ancient Warriors). ** However, they made it to the Temple Games in John Henry's Lost Hammer, The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon and The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great. * The Orange Iguanas never scored a victory with two full pendants. **They however did manage to grab the Mush Pot Hat of Johnny Appleseed and the Bonnet of Dolley Madison. *Both Triple Seizures were over a minute remaining. Category:Teams Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Characters